La Princesa Del Espacio y Tiempo (Equipo Electroagua)
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: Trasportada a un mundo que no conoce y no recuerda, la chica comprende que no es ella misma, se ha convertido en un pokèmon, con ayuda de Shinx se embarca en un Pokegremmio de exploradores que seguro la llevará a saber y recordar todo sobre ella. [Versión Exploradores del Cielo] [Suspense] [Algo AU]
1. Epílogo La Tormenta

Hola a todos soy** Noah**, antiguamente** Noah The Hedgehog.** Ya tengo unas historias en pokémon como el reto de One-Shots, la de verdad y los ideales, algunos One-shots Touko + N y la historia de Rangers terminada. He decidido subir la historia de exploradores del tiempo.

Espero que os guste he añadido cosas a la historia de los juegos. Esperemos que sea de vuestro agrado

* * *

**Epílogo. **

**_La tormenta_**

El mar ensombrecido, furioso y oleado, rugía la tempestad en aquel, normalmente, tranquilo lugar.

Las olas rugían y crecían furiosas en busca de algo que atacar con fiereza. Cuando los objetivos fueron localizados, atentaron contra ellos, como buscando su destrucción, como queriendo herirlos y cortarlos, como si ellos fueran los enemigos.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Mucho cuidado!

La voz temblorosa a causa del tiritar de sus dientes hacía que su voz alterada se tornara algo distorsionada.

-¿Estás…?-

La femenina y clara voz, temblorosa y asustada, más inentendible intentaba pronunciar, con poco ayuda de las olas que se lo hacían imposible.

-¿Estás bien?-

Terminó rápida y concisa mientras trataba de aguantar su mano con dureza, pero se debilitaba.

Un trueno.

-¡NO!- grito, ignorando la pregunta. -¡No te sueltes!- exigió, apretándola más contra él, intentando de verdad conseguir que no se soltase, haciendo lo posible por conseguir que estuvieran juntos –Solo un poco más… ¡Vamos! ¡Aguanta!- suplico.

El castañeo de los dientes, la debilidad provocada por las salvajes olas y la gran tormentosa y salvaje tormenta, hacía que su misión, permanecer juntos fuera imposible.

-¡No!- chillo de nuevo al darse cuenta de que sus manos se estaban desenlazando.

-No puedo…- musito de nuevo la delicada voz. –No puedo sujetarme…- Un rayo y fuera, separados.

Cada uno por un lado diferente arrastrados por la corriente…

-… … … ¡Uf!- abrió ligeramente los ojos para encontrarse una playa. -¿Dónde…?- trato de levantarse pero cayó torpemente al suelo. –argh…- emitió la queja apretando sus ojos, se sentía sin fuerzas. Acostado continuo su pregunta -¿Dónde estoy?-

No hubo respuesta cosa que no se esperaba, estaba todo desierto, solitario…

-No… no puedo… mantenerme despierta- se quejo para caer del todo en el suelo, mojada y sola, tiritando… -La cabeza me da vueltas- musita para perder la consciencia en aquella hermosa pero solitaria playa.

_¿Podría alguien ayudarme?_

* * *

**Espero que os haya agradado el epílogo ahora mismo subiré el primer capítulo.**

**Dejadme reviews! Muchas gracias!**


	2. ¡Soy un Pokèmon! POV normal

**Vengo con el siguiente capítulo. **

**Para los que les ha gustado el epílogo aquí traigo más.**

**Bueno,_ aclaraciones._**

Los** () **son los pensamientos de Zafiro.

**Continuemos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

** ¡Soy un Pokèmon!**

El atardecer había alcanzado el pueblo tan bien decorado de allí, mientras que él chico caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, en frente de aquel edificio tan prestigiado entre la gente, los nervios a flor de piel, el viento soplando sobre su pelaje. El miedo y la decepción se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-Hum…-

Caminó de un lado a otro mientras se sentía algo asustado, suspiró y continúo caminando antes de pararse y decidirse.

-No. ¡No puedo permitir que esto siga paralizándome! Ya está bien, hoy voy a ser valiente.

Se montó sobre la reja para intentar pasar.

-¡Pokèmon detectado! ¡Pokèmon detectado!- la voz más suave hablo.

-¿De quién es la huella? ¿De quién es la huella?- pregunto otro hablante más gritón y ronco que el anterior.

-¡La huella es de Shinx! ¡La huella es de Shinx!- contesto.

Con el tremendo miedo que tenía el oír las voces lo asusto hasta el punto de gritar

-¡AAAH!- salió de la reja y suspiro -¡Menudo susto!- suspiró decepcionado consigo mismo para luego abrir los ojos algo triste. –Vaya… No, no soy capaz, no puedo, no seré capaz de entrar. Creía que hoy lo conseguiría, pero no…

Sacó su pequeño pedrusco y lo observó tratando de sacar fuerzas. –Creía que llevar mi talismán me inspiraría, que me ayudaría…- recogió la piedra. –Pero no puedo… Soy un cobardica- espetó triste.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de aquella placita para irse lo más pronto de allí, mientras dos curiosos ocultos entre las ramas de los árboles, calentándose con las grandes antorchas de fuego, que iluminaban la entrada del edificio.

-Eh… Zubat- llamó la bola de gas al murciélago. -¿Lo has oído?

-Y bien que lo he oído, Koffing-

Koffing sonrió malicioso mientras miraba de reojo el lugar en el que se encontraban –Ese Pokèmon enclenque que daba vueltas por aquí, … llevaba algo interesante, ¿verdad?

-Se veía perfectamente que llevaba algo, parecía valioso- añadió Zubat mientras sonreía con malicia.

-¿Le seguimos?- pregunto Koffing.

-Venga.

Y ambos con un aire lleno de maldad le siguieron sin ninguna inquietud. Entre las piedras de la playa de fina arena, los dos malhechores se escondieron, mientras que Shinx observaba maravillado aquel hermoso atardecer adornado por las burbujas que los Krabbys lanzaban al mar que en vez de llegar a la superficie acuosa se arrastraban por el aire, dando un hermoso paisaje del sol ocultándose como con vergüenza.

-¡Vaya que vista tan espectacular!- exclamó Shinx con una sonrisa.

Las olas tranquilas, mientras el sol iluminaba un poco el mar al ocultarse para ir a soñar sus bonitas horas, las burbujas transparentes brillando y moviéndose hacia el oeste en el que el tenue viento soplaba.

-Cuando hace buen tiempo, los Krabby salen al ocaso para soplar pompitas… me gusta ver cómo todas esas pompas reflejan los últimos rayos del sol que brillan sobre las olas… Siempre me impresiona.

Shinx suspiró mirando al cielo con cierta tranquilidad y calma, la playa del pueblo era tan pacífica y relajante que Shinx se sentía en paz consigo mismo, tan… relajado que hasta no parecía él.

-Siempre acabo viniendo a este lugar cuando siento lastima de mí mismo. Pero cuando estoy aquí, me siento tan bien… Venir aquí me anima, este sitio me reconforta.

Se giro para dejar de tener vista hacia el mar, y entre la arena, lo notó.

-Eh… ¿Qué es eso? Parece que hay algo en la arena…-

Caminó unos pasos más para confirmar que era, o que ocultaba la arena, sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo vio. Alguien tirado en la arena.

-¡AAAH!- Chilló -¡Alguien se ha desmayado!

Corrió hacia él y empezó a sacudirlo, dándose cuenta de que no era macho, si no hembra, la trato con calma y con menos brusquedad que antes, tratando de que se despertase.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?-

La Pipplup comenzó a removerse en la arena, síntoma de que estaba despierta.

(Uf…) Se levanto de la superficie mirando su entorno algo desorientada.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Al fin te has despertado!-

Se separo un poco de la Pipplup para poder observarla con calma, tenía mala cara y un gesto de confusión algo llamativo y extraño.

(¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? Esto no me suena a nada…) Suspira y mira a los ojos amarillos del Shinx que tiene delante.

-No te movías. ¡Estaba realmente preocupado! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Porqué te has desmayado?-

(Que confianzas se toma ¬¬ Es como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida, aunque parece buena gente. Quizás sea amable y de confiar… Aunque no sabía que me había desmayado, la verdad no sé que me ha ocurrido…)

Como la Pipplup no responde él decide continuar hablando –Yo soy Shinx. ¡Encantado de conocerte! ¿Quién eres tú? No me suena haberte visto nunca por aquí.

-Normal, yo no soy un Pokèmon, eso se ve a simple vista, soy una humana- dice la Pipplup con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que eres un ser humano? ¡A mi me pareces una Pipplup completamente normal!

La cara de la Pipplup se cambia de sorpresa a palidez, se mira completamente todo detallando si Shinx le dice la verdad.

(Oh dios, tiene razón soy un Pokémon. ¡Es cierto! ¡Me he convertido en una Pipplup! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? No recuerdo nada…)

-Eres… un Pokèmon un poco raro- confiesa. -¿No me estarás gastando una broma?-

(¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Pero que dice este? Mejor se lo niego)

-No. NO TE MIENTO-

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Sí, absolutamente todo es cierto.

-Bueno, ¿me podrías decir cómo te llamas? Ya sabes… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

(Mi nombre… Eso es fácil, al menos no me ha preguntado mi edad, aunque si lo hiciera lo picaría por preguntar la edad de una señorita aunque no tenga tantos…)

-Me llamo Zafiro.

-Ah, ¿te llamas Zafiro?- su cara de desconfianza cambia a una sonrisa.

(Que bipolar)

-Vale. Bueno, al menos no me pareces un Pokèmon malvado- suspira y pone mirada preocupada –Siento haber dudado de ti. Es que… últimamente han aparecido muchos Pokèmon malvados. Muchos Pokèmon se han vuelto agresivos. Las cosas se han descontrolado por aquí…

(Eso… me suena…)

Zafiro que lo observa atenta le sonríe para calmarlo.

* * *

**El nombre de la protagonista tiene significado que conste, se descubrirá más adelante. **

**Espero que os haya agradado el primer capítulo, me ha costado escribirlo. **

**Por favor. ¡Dejen reviews!**


	3. ¡Al ladrón! POV Zafiro

**Otro capítulo más sobre este fic de Pokèmon misterioso, espero que os guste mucho.**

**Esto va a ser el punto de vista de Zafiro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**AL LADRÓN**

**Punto de Vista de Zafiro.**

Vale, justo cuando iba recibir una bonita sonrisa, dos Pokèmon algo molestos, aplacaron a Shinx por la espalda, haciendo que una piedra con un símbolo que me suena cayese con brusquedad al suelo. Maldita sea. ¡Qué Pokèmon tan idiotas!

-¡Ay!- exclama Shinx desde el suelo.

-Mil perdones…- se disculpa el Koffing, frunzo el ceño. Maldito mentiroso.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué habéis echo eso?-

Se ha dado cuenta, gracias a Arceus.

-Jue, jue, jue- ríe el Zubat. Te juro que siento ganas de golpearlo hasta que caiga. -¿No te lo imaginas?-

(Al menos tiene la decencia de admitirlo)

-¡Porque queríamos meternos contigo! Y no vas a hacer nada al respeto, ¿verdad?-

(¿Espera qué? ¿Se conocerán? ¡Delante de mí no pienso tolerar esas faltas y esa estúpida sonrisa de victoria! No voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya)

-¡¿Qué?!

-Panda de idiotas- interrumpo a Shinx -¿Qué os creéis?

-Tss… anda, si la Pipplup tiene genio- dice el Koffing con sorna.

(Reíros, reíros, que quien ríe el último ríe mejor)

-¿Eso es tuyo no?- pregunta el Zubat con sorna.

(Oh no. Menudos idiotas)

-¡No! ¡Eso es mi…!- antes de que pueda terminar, esos Pokèmon tan estúpidos, lo interrumpen.

(Panda de maleducados)

-Lo siento, colega. Nos lo quedamos- dice Zubat con rapidez mientras coge la piedra.

-¡NO!- grita Shinx.

-¿Es que no vas a mover un dedo por recuperarla?- ríe Koffing. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? ¡No me esperaba que fueras tan cobarde!- exclama.

-Venga vámonos de aquí- dice Zubat –No vemos gallina.

Shinx va a decir algo pero es tarde, los dos Pokèmon están huyendo hacia la cueva del final de la playa.

(A parte de idiotas, maleducados, ladrones e impertinentes)

-Oh… no… ¿qué… qué hago?- me pregunta Shinx mirándome, lo miro a los ojos. Estoy demasiado cabreada y quiero ir a recuperar esa piedra y darles una lección.

-Es mi talismán. Significa mucho para mí- me explica, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas –Si lo pierdo…

-Ve, lucha y recupéralo- le digo como si fuera realmente sencillo.

-Sí. ¡No puedo perderlo! ¡Tengo que recuperarlo!- me dice con decisión.

Sonrió consciente de que está haciendo todo lo posible por ganar. Asiento dándole mi apoyo.

-Oye…- me llama. -¿Querrías ayudarme?-

-Sí- le digo simplemente y sonrió –¡Esos dos no se saldrán con la suya!- le digo sonriente.

-¿De… de verdad?- me pregunta maravillado. -¿Me vas a ayudar?

-Claro que sí-

-¡Gracias! ¡Vayamos cuanto antes!

Y ambos corremos hacia la cueva. Que según Shinx, cuando la alcanzábamos, se llama la Cueva Bajamar.

Cuando entramos en la cueva, veo la pared rocosa de esta, es de un azul extraño como si las piedras que compusieran su estructura fueran alguna clase de piedra preciosa de un azul oscuro hermoso, recojo una piedrecita que me llama la atención, el suelo era de un rosa extraño, las rocas que lo formaban eran hermosas, me hubiera gustado poder arrancar eso sin ningún esfuerzo, no me demore mucho en mirar y continúe guiando y a veces siguiendo a Shinx.

Los Pokèmon de ese lugar, atacaban. Era como si quisieran proteger su territorio y nosotros fuésemos profanadores o tan solo enemigos y quisiéramos hacer algo malo en el territorio que ocupaban. Solo no les tomaba importancia y con algunos breves pero potentes ataques, eliminábamos a los Shellos, Kabutos, Corsolas y demás Pokèmon que se cruzaban en nuestro camino.

Debíamos llegar frente a Zubat y Koffing, y si ellos eran obstáculos tendríamos que luchar por hacernos paso. En el caminó encontramos Bayas, Semillas y algún que otro Pòker posiblemente de algunos excursionistas que pasaran por ahí que fueron vencidos y mandados fuera del territorio.

Subimos un buen trecho, unos cuatro metros quizás, hasta la sima. Donde a lo lejos se distinguía una luz hermosa y un territorio finalizado en el que no había salida, solo un agua pura y cristalina con rocas. Seguramente yo, con mi aspecto de Pipplup podría nadar a traves de él.

Nos acercamos más, y esos enclenques no nos notaron. Hasta que Shinx hablo.

-Esto… ¡Eh!- grito furioso.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡Si tenemos aquí a nuestra gallinita!

(¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué a mí no me notan o qué?)

-Huy…- se echa un poco hacia atrás.

(¡No! Lo estabas haciendo muy bien)

Pero enseguida avanza con los ojos apretados -¡DADME…DADME LO QUE ME HABÉIS QUITADO!- Les vocifera. -¡Se trata de mi talismán! ¡Mi tesoro! ¡Significa mucho para mí!

(No les des explicaciones ^^U bueno, ahora fijo que su codicia los mueve).

-¿Un tesoro, has dicho? Así que este chisme es realmente valioso, ¿eh?-

(Genial… que se note la ironía)

-Al menos es mucho más valioso de lo que pensamos- dice Koffing confirmando a Zubat. –Tendríamos que intentar venderlo ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sacamos un buen precio.

(No. Si estoy yo aquí)

Se ríe –Nos acabas de dar más motivos para no devolvértelo- me enfurece y frunzo el ceño.

-¿¡Qué?!- exclama gritando Shinx

-Si tanto quieres recuperarlo… ¡Ven a por él! Jue, jue, jue- se ríe el ciego de Zubat.

Miro a Shinx y sonrió.

-Sí eso es lo que quieren, lo haremos-

El me mira asombrado, pero acepta decidido, nos lanzamos a atacar, le doy un golpe a Zubat y aprovecho para sacar la semilla sueño que tengo conmigo. Se la lanzo a Zubat que me saca de quicio con su risita, y se queda enseguida dormido.

Shinx lanza un ataque rápido contra Koffing aprovechando que este comprueba a su amigo, yo también me lanzo con un placaje de lleno. Dos golpes bastan para que caiga en el piso rendido. Miro a Shinx y le sonrió. Hora de encargarnos del murciélago.

Nos lanzamos y le gruñimos, haciendo así que despierte, este se queja por lo bajo y cuando intenta lanzarme un supersónico, Shinx se interpone con un placaje haciendo que choque contra uno de los pilares de roca, él solo necesito un golpe. Sonrió.

Para alardear tanto y creerse tan valientes, son seres extremadamente débiles.

-ay… ay…- se queja Koffing.

-Uf- le sigue Zubat –Nos han dado una buena-

Se levantan como pueden y nos miran un poco asombrados y molestos.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo han podido con nosotros? ¡Pero si no tienen media torta!-

(Media torta la que te voy a dar a ti, o media o dos)

-¡Bah!- se queja Zubat –Ahí tenéis, ¡quedáoslo!- nos tira la piedra de Shinx y yo sonrió. Al menos no quieren que les vuelva a atizar, aunque lo haría encantada.

-¡Y no os creáis que es para tanto!- me mira Koffing -¡Habéis ganado de chiripa!-

Mis dientes chirrían de la furia, pero Shinx niega así que me mantengo quieta.

-¡Eso que no se os olvide!- nos dice Zubat antes de que ambos salgan disparados.

Shinx no le toma importancia y sonríe. -¡Mi reliquia de piedra!- la recoge del suelo sonriente –¡Menos mal! Al fin la he recuperado- se gira a verme con los ojos aguados. –Y lo he logrado gracias a tu ayuda, Zafiro. ¡Gracias, Zaf!

(Zaf… me gusta)

Salimos corriendo de la cueva y lo miro con una sonrisa alegre cuando llegamos a la playa.

-¡De verdad, gracias!

(… Solo lo he ayudado por rabia y porque estaba por aquí. Espero haber hecho lo correcto, me he guiado más por mis deseos de pisar su arrogancia. Aunque supongo que sí, su cara de felicidad me dice que mi orgullo ha hecho algo bien)

Shinx saca su reliquia para enseñármela.

-Esto es lo que me quitaron. Esta es una Reliquia de Piedra. Bueno… al menos así es como la llamo yo…- me dice sonriente –El caso es que esta reliquia de piedra… es mi tesoro más valioso. Siempre me han gustado las leyendas viejas, ¡me entusiasma oír historias del pasado! ¿A ti no?-

-Supongo, nunca me lo he planteado…- respondo mirándolo para que continúe.

-¡Imagínate! Tesoros ocultos y extrañas reliquias- Echa un suspiro y se gira a ver al mar viendo al hermoso horizonte de este atardecer tan peculiar en el que nuestros caminos se han cruzado. –¡Territorios inexplorados sumidos en la oscuridad y nuevas regiones esperando a ser descubiertas!-

Su aire soñador me encoje el corazón, me agrada muchísimo verlo así. Me emociona solo de pensarlo, con ese entusiasmo a cualquiera lo haría.

-¡Esos lugares tienen que estar llenos de historias, misterios y riquezas! ¡Y qué me dices del renombre! ¡Imagínate lo que sería hacer un descubrimiento histórico!

Se gira a verme sonriente. De nuevo nuestros ojos entran en contacto –Es algo con lo que siempre he soñado. ¡Sería tan emocionante…!- sigue fijo en mí. –No hace mucho… encontré esta reliquia de piedra. Ya sé que parece un pedrusco, pero si miras más de cerca…-

Se acerca incitándome a hacer lo mismo. Lo sigo y observo de nuevo aquel símbolo, me suena. Pero no se dé que.

-¿Ves esto? ¿Ves el extraño dibujo que tiene grabado? Ese símbolo tiene que tener algún significado. Estoy convencido de ello. ¡Está reliquia de Piedra tiene que ser la clave para acceder a lugares legendarios con valiosos tesoros! Al menos tengo esa sensación. Por eso quiero unirme a un equipo explorador. Sé que este fragmento tiene que encajar en alguna parte, así que quiero descubrir dónde. ¡Tengo que resolver este misterio! ¡El misterio de mi reliquia de piedra! Por eso hace un rato, trate de unirme a un equipo explorador como aprendiz…- suspira y baja la cabeza –pero… no tuve valor.

Eso me entristece. Verlo tan desanimado… levanta su mirada para verme de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Zaf? Según me contaste antes, que no le di importancia, has perdido la memoria y te has convertido en un Pokèmon… ¿tienes algún sitio donde pasar la noche?- me pregunta y empiezo a replantearme. –Si no… ¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor? ¿Te interesaría formar un equipo explorador conmigo? Estoy convencido de que juntos haríamos un equipo estupendo, Zafiro. Así que… ¿Qué dices?-

(¡Vaya! ¿Qué hago? Quiere que me apunte, ¡así por las buenas! Ni siquiera sé lo que es un equipo explorador… ¿qué hago? ¿Debería formar un equipo explorador con este Pokèmon? No… quizás no, no sé quién es, aunque claro si lo justifico así puede saltarme con que no lo ayude. No puedo contestar que no sé, que necesito tiempo pues no tengo a donde ir… Quizás debería aceptar… no tengo a donde ir, ni que hacer. Y algo me dice que esto, puede llevarme a mi origen. Supongo que tampoco pasará nada si por el momento me uno a Shinx. Seguro que descubro algo. ¡De acuerdo! ¡DECIDIDO!)

-Me uniré a ti. Seremos un equipo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**SON UN EQUIPO.**

**¡Dejen reviews! Y diganme que os ha parecido!**


End file.
